Silencio Segunda Parte
by Ikara
Summary: Kaoru está decidida a demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están con respecto a lo que Kenshin siente por ella. Punto de vista de Kaoru.


SILENCIO

SEGUNDA PARTE

KAMIYA (HIMURA) KAORU

Hace casi tres semanas que estoy saliendo con Hiroshi. Es un hombre maravilloso. Es atento, alegre, educado, honesto... Y por si eso fuera poco también es alto, de aspecto atlético y endiabladamente guapo. Tiene los ojos oscuros, profundos y el pelo tan negro como la noche. Además es de buena familia. Vamos, que cualquier mujer le consideraría un buen partido. Pero yo no le amo y él lo sabe.

Es Kenshin el hombre del que estoy enamorada. Llegó a mi vida por casualidad y le pedí que se quedara en el dojo porque, después de haberme ayudado, no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir. ¿Quién me iba a decir que me acabaría enamorando de él? No tiene nada. Su única posesión es una katana de filo invertido que usa para ayudar a la gente. Hace mucho tiempo, después de una gran tragedia en su vida, juró no volver a matar. El letal hitokiri que fue puso su espada al servicio de los más débiles para expiar la culpa que sentía por todas las vidas que había arrebatado.

A pesar de todo su corazón es puro, su alma es noble. Está lleno de buenos sentimientos. Es amable y generoso, tierno y compasivo. Cree en un mundo mejor para todos y a pesar de su aspecto menudo es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido.

Y yo le amo. Le amo tanto que casi me duele. Sólo hay un problema: él no me quiere. Es cordial y afectuoso conmigo pero lo es con todo el mundo. Todos en el dojo saben lo que siento por él. Es decir todos menos él, que no se entera. Y es mejor así. Me moriría de vergüenza si lo supiera cuando para él no soy mas que una amiga.

El caso es que Megumi – con la que he hablado del tema en alguna ocasión – insiste en que me quiere pero que calla por alguna razón. Ella cree que no demuestra lo que siente porque simplemente no sabe cómo hacerlo. Yo, en cambio, creo que no demuestra lo que siente porque no siente nada. Nada que no sea el cariño propio entre amigos, claro.

Fue Tae quien me presentó a Hiroshi. El es hijo de un viejo conocido suyo que ha vuelto a Tokio tras haber estado viviendo unos años en Aizu y un día que me encontré con ellos Tae hizo las presentaciones. Hiroshi y yo nos compenetramos desde el primer momento y al despedirnos me preguntó si querría salir con él. Mi primer impulso fue decirle que no pero después me dije que por qué no. Total, Kenshin no me quería y así, saliendo con Hiroshi, tal vez pudiera olvidarle. De modo que acepté.

Sin embargo a los pocos días vi que era imposible. Yo nunca podría olvidar a Kenshin. Incluso estando con Hiroshi mi mente volaba hacia él. No era justo para Hiroshi y le confesé la verdad, algo avergonzada, pensando que tal vez él se sintiera utilizado y se enfadara. Pero no quería engañarle. Y tampoco quería engañarme a mí misma. Al principio se sorprendió; no esperaba que le dijera con esa franqueza que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

- Al menos dime quién es él – me pidió afablemente.

- ¿Qué importa eso? – repliqué.

- Creo que merezco saber quién es el hombre que me ha quitado la esperanza de poder conquistarte. Te prometo que guardaré tu secreto.

Ya que le había dicho que no le quería era justo que lo supiera. No se había enfadado ni estaba resentido conmigo; se comportaba como un buen amigo aceptando la situación. Además había prometido no decir nada y confiaba en él.

- Es Kenshin – confesé.

- ¡Kenshin! – exclamó – ¡Oh, vaya! Creí que eran figuraciones mías pero ya veo que no.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté sin comprender.

- El otro día, cuando fui a buscarte y nos presentaste... me di cuenta de cómo os miráis. De algún modo supe que no tenía nada que hacer, aunque tenía que intentarlo.

- No nos miramos de ninguna manera – repliqué – El no siente lo mismo por mí.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Vamos, Kaoru, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que te quiere.

- No es así. En todo caso me quiere como a una amiga.

Hiroshi suspiró al notar la tristeza que había en mi voz.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no te ama como tú a él? – me preguntó.

- Porque nunca me ha dicho nada. Nunca me ha demostrado nada que indique que me ame.

- Bueno, sus motivos tendrá... A lo mejor lo que necesita es un empujoncito. ¿Por qué no le pinchas un poco? Sigue saliendo conmigo como mi novia. Eso provocará sus celos y llegará el momento en que no pueda seguir ocultando lo que siente por ti. ¡Déjame ayudarte! Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Me quedé estupefacta. Me pareció una soberana estupidez y una manera absurda de hacer el ridículo más espantoso. Si Kenshin veía que tenía "novio" lo más seguro era que se pusiera a organizar la boda y encima se alegrara por mí.

- Sí, seguimos siendo amigos pero no pienso hacer eso. Es ridículo – le dije.

- No lo es – replicó Hiroshi – Está acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. Cuando vea que te alejas reaccionará.

Iba a decirle que no pensaba formar parte de semejante farsa cuando llegó Megumi. Yo creí que iba a estar de acuerdo conmigo pero no fue así. Cuando Hiroshi le contó su insensato plan ella dijo que le parecía una idea estupenda, que funcionaría. Me seguí negando y ellos siguieron insistiendo. Para mi desgracia cuando llegamos al dojo a comer Kenshin aún no había vuelto y Megumi y Hiroshi aprovecharon para explicar a Sanosuke y Yahiko su maravilloso e infalible plan, según sus propias palabras. Ellos dos también estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Estaban intentando convencerme diciéndome que no tenía nada que perder y que qué pasaba por probar y que no había nada de malo en salir con Hiroshi y divertirme cuando llegó Kenshin. Había ido al mercado a comprar algunas cosas. Saludó a Hiroshi como si fueran viejos amigos y se mostró encantado cuando Yahiko le dijo que Megumi y "el novio de Kaoru" se quedaban a comer con nosotros.

- ¡Estupendo! Voy a preparar unas bolas de arroz y pondré las setas que recogí ayer con verdura. Os vais a chupar los dedos – nos dijo.

- ¡Oh, vaya, es todo un festín! – exclamó Sanosuke.

- Bueno, tenemos invitados. Además es la primera vez que Hiroshi viene a comer y, siendo el novio de Kaoru, la ocasión lo merece, ¿no? – comentó Kenshin.

Y se metió en la cocina tan campante. No sólo no le importaba en absoluto que yo tuviera "novio" sino que además iba a celebrarlo. Muy bien, me dije, iba a hacerles caso. Saldría con Hiroshi y así les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a Kenshin. Total, ¿qué importancia tenía tontear un poco? Iban a ver que, aunque Kenshin se preocupara por mí como lo hace un amigo le era totalmente indiferente en otro sentido.

Han pasado los días, las semanas y las cosas han cambiado. Kenshin se muestra distante. Ya no hablamos como antes y a veces tengo la impresión de que me rehuye. Se ausenta del dojo constantemente. Va al mercado, va a pescar, va al bosque en busca de setas... y cuando está en el dojo se pasa el día cocinando, haciendo la colada, limpiando... Se mantiene ocupado todo el día y cada vez que nos disponemos a comer, que es el momento en que nos juntamos todos, está sombrío. Habla y se esfuerza en mostrarse animado pero hay una sombra de tristeza que nubla sus ojos y sé que algo le preocupa, aunque trata de ocultarlo. Me muero de ganas de preguntarle qué le pasa pero no quiero presionarle. Cuando ha ocurrido algo siempre lo ha contado. Tal vez espera a que llegue el momento. Pero quisiera saber por qué ya no sonríe como antes.

Hoy ha ido a pescar y está tardando mucho. Hiroshi se queda a cenar con nosotros y como me ve preocupada me tranquiliza diciéndome que seguro que Kenshin está bien.

- Se habrá entretenido o se le habrá pasado el tiempo tan rápido que no se habrá dado cuenta de que es un poco tarde – me dice – Tiene que estar al caer.

- Últimamente está tan decaído... – comento.

- Claro que está decaído. Te quiere, aunque no lo diga, y se está dando cuenta de que te pierde.

Le miro sin decir nada. No me apetece discutir otra vez el mismo tema pero no puede ser eso. Kenshin no tarda en llegar. Sólo ha pescado dos peces en toda la tarde pero será suficiente.

Durante la cena todos hablamos animadamente. Kenshin le da vueltas al arroz en el cuenco y picotea el pescado, como si estuviera distraído. Me resulta difícil hacer que no me doy cuenta de que no se une a nuestra charla ni a las risas. Está tan serio...

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le suelta de pronto Sanosuke sobresaltándole.

- ¡Oro! Nada, no me pasa nada – contesta él.

No es verdad. El rubor tiñe sus mejillas y parece inquieto. Todos le estamos mirando pero él mantiene la mirada baja. Le pongo una mano en el brazo.

- Kenshin, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto.

- Sí. Sí, gracias, estoy bien – me contesta.

No quiero insistir pero es obvio que no está de humor. No quiere hablar de ello y menos aún delante de todo el mundo pero algo le pasa. Ya estaré con él. Siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, tal vez me diga lo que le aflige tanto.

- Pareces cansado – le dice Hiroshi con amabilidad – Deja de marear la cena y come algo, anda. Seguro que con el estómago lleno te sentirás mejor. Además, el guiso te ha quedado tan bueno que dejarlo en el plato sería un desperdicio.

- Con Sanosuke aquí no quedaría en el plato mucho tiempo – puntualiza Yahiko.

- De eso que no te quepa la mejor duda – dice Sanosuke.

Los demás nos reímos, a excepción de Kenshin, que lo único que hace es sonreír tenuemente, sin que la sonrisa llegue a sus ojos. Termina su cena, como si quisiera que no nos fijáramos en él, como si quisiera desaparecer.

Más tarde, cuando Hiroshi se va le acompaño a la puerta y le doy un pequeño beso para aparentar cuando a quien realmente quiero besar es a Kenshin. Cuando cierro la puerta está recogiéndolo todo.

- Deja eso – le digo deteniéndole.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo – replica él.

- Sí, pero tú no. Tú has puesto la cena. ¡Sólo faltaría que también tuvieras que fregar!

Miro irritada a Yahiko y Sanosuke. Los muy vagos están sentados tan tranquilos. ¡Estoy harta de estar encima de ellos para que hagan algo! Los dos se dan por aludidos y se levantan para recoger sin una sola queja. Sanosuke le quita a Kenshin los cuencos que tiene en las manos.

- Anda, trae – le dice – Kaoru tiene razón; tú has cocinado. Es justo que ahora recojamos nosotros.

El no dice nada.

- Kenshin, estás pálido – observo, preocupada por él – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, de veras – contesta – Tal vez Hiroshi tenga razón y esté un poco cansado. Eso es todo.

Quizá sea verdad. No para en todo el día; es normal que esté cansado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte y descansas? – sugiero – Mañana te sentirás mejor.

Kenshin me mira. Sus ojos... Hay tanta ternura en sus ojos... Entonces sonríe y yo tengo que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no acariciar su rostro.

- Sí, eso haré – me dice.

Nos da las buenas noches y se va a su habitación. Yo me quedo a echar una mano a Yahiko y Sanosuke pero cuando me acuesto no consigo conciliar el sueño. Me duele tener a Kenshin tan cerca y no poderle decir lo que siento por él pero no quiero incomodarle. El no me ama y yo le quiero tanto... Pero a pesar de ser un imposible no puedo arrancarlo de mi corazón.

Hace un día estupendo. Hiroshi me dijo que vendría a buscarme para ir a dar un paseo. Dijo que también vendrían su hermano y la mujer de este y que podríamos ir a comer todos juntos. Cuando me lo dijo miré a Hiroshi con desconfianza.

- Te recuerdo que lo nuestro es una farsa – le indiqué – No creo que sea necesario que me presentes a tu familia.

- Les he dicho que eres amiga mía y les gustaría conocerte – me explicó – Ya saben que entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una amistad.

Eso me tranquilizó. Me disculpé por ponerme a la defensiva por nada pero Hiroshi no le dio importancia.

Cuando les veo venir salgo a recibirles. Kenshin está un poco más allá haciendo la colada. El pelo cae sobre su rostro y la luz del sol lo baña. Es adorable. ¡Si es que es tan...! Me tropiezo. Por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta. Debería mirar dónde pongo los pies en lugar de mirar a Kenshin embelesada. Pero es que es un deleite para la vista. Me acerco a Hiroshi y su familia y él me presenta. Su hermano se llama Tetsu. Se parecen bastante, aunque Tetsu tiene el pelo castaño y es un poco más alto. La esposa de Tetsu se llama Fujiko. Es una mujer muy guapa y de aspecto distinguido. Una vez me ha presentado considero conveniente hacer lo mismo. Sanosuke no está y Yahiko está fregando el suelo del dojo y ni se ha enterado de que tenemos visita, de modo que llamo a Kenshin, que es el único que está a la vista. Cuando le llamo levanta la cabeza y viene, aunque no parece muy contento. Le presento al hermano y la cuñada de Hiroshi.

- Kaoru, querida, no deberías presentar a tus criados – me reprocha Fujiko antes de que Kenshin haya abierto la boca para saludar.

De pronto siento que me invade la ira. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

- ¡¡Kenshin no es mi criado, majadera!! – le grito enfurecida – ¡Es amigo mío, que te quede claro!

Fujiko tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

- Es que... estaba lavando... Yo pensé que... – balbucea.

- ¡Pues pensaste mal! – la interrumpo – ¡En esta casa todos compartimos las tareas domésticas! ¡¡Y sí, Kenshin hace la colada y cocina de maravilla!! ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno. Ningún problema en absoluto – murmura Fujiko al tiempo que Hiroshi y Tetsu niegan con la cabeza.

Más les vale, desde luego. ¡Será estúpida! ¿Cómo puede ser tan estirada?

- Creo que no voy a ir a comer con vosotros – les digo molesta.

Me vuelvo al dojo sin esperar respuesta por su parte. ¡Ya estoy harta!

- Kaoru, espera.

Es la voz de Hiroshi. Lo siento por él pero ignoro su llamada. No pienso pasar el día con esa necia presuntuosa. Una vez en la cocina reanudo mi labor de lavar verduras, que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegaron. Poco después Kenshin entra en la cocina.

- Kaoru, te están esperando – me dice.

- ¡No pienso ir! – replico volviéndome hacia él malhumorada – ¿Es que no has oído a esa arpía? ¡Mi criado! ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Ya se ha disculpado.

Suelto un resoplido de desdén. Me da igual que se haya disculpado.

- Ha sido un malentendido – continúa diciendo Kenshin, conciliador – Kaoru, Hiroshi ha venido a buscarte para presentarte poco a poco a su familia, para que vayáis a comer juntos y os conozcáis. Está ahí afuera esperándote y está pasando un mal rato. No es culpa suya si su cuñada es así. El te quiere y tú también a él. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Anda, ve con él.

Le miro sin decir nada. Cree que es a Hiroshi a quien quiero y no sabe que me muero por él. Me dice que me vaya con Hiroshi cuando lo único que deseo es quedarme con él. Si realmente me amara como todos dicen, ¿me estaría diciendo esto? De pronto me doy cuenta de que sí lo haría. Lo haría si creyera que mi felicidad está junto a Hiroshi. El renunciaría a todo para que la persona que ama sea feliz. Pero me duele saber que ese no es el caso, que lo único que quiere es que Hiroshi y yo no nos enfademos. Siento lágrimas brillando en mis ojos. Kenshin... Hay algo en su mirada...

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – le pregunto antes de que vea mi aflicción.

- Te agradezco la invitación, pero no – contesta con una sonrisa – ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con dos parejas, eh? Además la cuñada de Hiroshi seguro que después de comer me da los platos para que los friegue.

Me hace reír y siento que mi momento de debilidad ha pasado.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Será mejor que te quedes entonces – comento – No vendré muy tarde.

- Tendré la cena lista para cuando vuelvas.

Le sonrío. ¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? Me dispongo a marcharme pero una vez en la puerta me vuelvo hacia él.

- Kenshin... – le llamo.

- ¿Qué?

No me sale la voz. Quiero decirle tantas cosas... pero no me sale ni una sola palabra.

- Cuídate – le digo a fin.

El asiente y yo me marcho. Le dejo en la cocina y me siento culpable al pensar que he dejado a medias lo que estaba haciendo y seguramente terminará él de lavar las verduras. Ya le compensaré.

Esta noche tampoco puedo dormir. No hago mas que pensar en Kenshin. No entiendo a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud. Tengo miedo de que esté pensando en marcharse. Tal vez se muestra tan triste porque le da pena tener que partir y no quiere decirme nada. Quizá quiere que nuestra relación se enfríe porque sabe lo mal que lo pasé cuando se marchó a Kyoto, dejándome aquí. No se lo voy a permitir. No puede marcharse. Y si se empeña me iré con él se ponga como se ponga.

Al final decido salir a la calle. Necesito un poco de aire fresco que me aclare las ideas. Me envuelvo en una manta porque, aunque es primavera, las noches son frías y cual es mi sorpresa al ver a Kenshin sentado en el porche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

- No tengo sueño – me dice – ¿Y tú?

- Yo no puedo dormir.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Es un silencio cómodo que yo termino rompiendo.

- Kenshin, lo de esta mañana... Me sabe tan mal...

- No te preocupes por eso – dice – No tiene importancia.

- Sí que la tiene. Fujiko no tenía ningún derecho a humillarte. Me ha dolido, ¿sabes?

- No estés triste, Kaoru. Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por haber sacado la cara por mí.

Sonrío.

- No hay de qué – contesto.

De nuevo un silencio.

- ¿Qué piensas de Hiroshi? – le pregunto entonces.

- Es un buen hombre – me dice – Y te quiere. Me alegra ver que eres feliz, Kaoru.

- En cambio tú no pareces muy feliz.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Ya no te ríes como antes. Ni siquiera sonríes. A veces tengo la impresión de que me evitas y te siento distante. ¿Estás molesto conmigo por alguna razón, Kenshin?

- ¡¿Oro?! No, no. Claro que no. Es sólo que... bueno, ahora estás con Hiroshi y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Es normal que te parezca distante.

Puede que tenga razón. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con Hiroshi... pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con su desánimo?

- Ya, claro... – murmuro – Aun así eso no explica tu tristeza.

Kenshin baja la cabeza. No quiere mirarme.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kenshin? – le pregunto – ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada. No... No me pasa nada.

Me está mintiendo. Por primera vez me está mintiendo. Pero no va a decirme la verdad, así que no insisto.

- Cuando quieras puedes contármelo – le digo levantándome – Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Kenshin.

- Buenas noches, Kaoru. Que descanses.

Estoy en la cocina poniendo el desayuno cuando veo aparecer a Kenshin pálido, con ojeras y los ojos llorosos.

- Kenshin, estás muy pálido – le dice Yahiko – Pareces un fantasma.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible – añade Sanosuke – Creo que tendrías que haberte quedado en el futón.

- Es sólo un resfriado sin importancia – gruñe Kenshin.

Me acerco a él y pongo la mano sobre su frente. Está ardiendo.

- Tienes fiebre – le digo – Haz el favor de volver a acostarte. Iré a buscar a Megumi.

- No hace falta – replica – Sólo es...

De pronto comienza a toser y no puede seguir hablando.

- Sí, ya lo sé: un resfriado sin importancia – termino utilizando sus propias palabras – Métete en el futón, cabeza de mula, y no te muevas de allí.

Kenshin frunce el ceño contrariado pero accede y vuelve a su habitación. Entretanto le preparo algo ligero para desayunar y cojo un montón de pañuelos para llevarle. Antes de abrir el panel de su habitación le aviso de que voy a entrar. Está acurrucado en el futón. Me acerco a él y dejo la bandeja con el desayuno a su alcance.

- Te he traído algo de desayunar. Y agua, por si tienes sed – le digo – Y también te he traído unos pañuelos. Te harán falta. ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

- No, gracias, Kaoru – contesta.

- Entonces me voy en busca de Megumi.

Megumi no pierde un instante. Cuando le digo que Kenshin está enfermo coge sus cosas y me acompaña al dojo para verle. Le examina mientras los demás esperamos fuera y al salir de la habitación nos dice que ha pillado un buen gripazo y que se repondrá en tres o cuatro días.

Esta tarde no salgo con Hiroshi. Kenshin ha insistido para que me vaya pero yo quiero quedarme. Además le ha subido la fiebre. Le doy la medicina que le ha dejado Megumi y comienzo a poner paños de agua fría sobre su frente para refrescarle. Le hago beber agua. Megumi dice que debe beber. Su piel arde por la fiebre y sin embargo le siento temblar.

- Pronto te bajará la fiebre – le digo en voz baja.

Me mira y yo le sonrío. Lamento que esté enfermo pero así puedo estar a su lado. Sé que soy una egoísta pero es que, tal como están las cosas, es la única manera que tengo de estar cerca de él.

- Procura dormir un poco – digo.

Se le cierran los ojos. Intenta mantenerse despierto pero no puede. Al final se queda quieto, tranquilo.

- Así, descansa... – murmuro.

Se está quedando dormido. Le aparto un mechón de rojo cabello de la cara y al hacerlo rozo su mejilla. El se remueve en su sueño. Espero no haberle despertado.

- Sssshh. Duerme, Kenshin – susurro.

Vuelve a quedarse quieto. Me llena de ternura verlo así, dormido. En un impulso me inclino sobre él y beso su frente. Apenas ha sido un suave roce de mis labios con su piel pero en ese beso iba mi alma.

Kenshin sigue durmiendo. Esta mañana, nada más levantarme, he ido a su habitación para ver cómo estaba y le he encontrado dormido. No tiene fiebre, al menos por ahora. Todos procuramos no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle.

Vengo de mi habitación de recoger un poco de ropa cuando me encuentro a Kenshin andando por el dojo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado? – le pregunto – ¡Y con el kimono de dormir y descalzo! ¿Es así como piensas curarte?

- Tenía que ir al retrete – replica él con la voz cascada – Me hiciste beber medio pozo de agua. Y además estoy mejor.

De pronto estornuda. Se limpia la nariz. El pobre tiene la nariz enrojecida de tanto limpiársela. Y es que le gotea continuamente. Parece a punto de decirme algo cuando comienza a toser.

- Ya lo veo. El señor está mucho mejor, no hay mas que verle – le suelto – Vuelve al futón, Kenshin. No te viene bien andar paseándote por el dojo cogiendo frío. Te llevaré un orinal.

Me mira con auténtico horror, como si le hubiera dicho que voy a cortarle un brazo.

- ¡Ni hablar! – protesta – Pienso ir al retrete cada vez que lo necesite.

- ¡Pero mira que eres terco!

- ¿Ya estáis discutiendo? – pregunta Sanosuke apareciendo de pronto. Ha debido oírnos y se ha acercado a ver qué pasa – Por cierto, Kenshin, ¿tú no tendrías que estar en el futón?

- Ya iba a meterme en el futón – rezonga él.

- Si vuelves a levantarte se lo diré a Megumi – bromea Sanosuke.

- Acuéstate – le digo a Kenshin – Iré a llevarte...

- ¡No quiero que me traigas un orinal! – me interrumpe ceñudo.

Sanosuke comienza a reírse y yo clavo la mirada en Kenshin sin dejarme intimidar.

- ¡Decía que iba a llevarte el desayuno! – replico – ¡Y por supuesto que pienso llevarte un orinal! ¡Si crees que vas a estar levantándote y cogiendo frío cada vez que tengas que ir al retrete lo llevas claro!

Me voy antes de darle tiempo a quejarse. Con lo testarudo que es podemos estar discutiendo toda la mañana.

Megumi viene a verle. Dice que debe guardar cama y olvidarse de las excursiones por el dojo o no se curará nunca. No sé qué es lo que le ha dicho pero Kenshin ha dejado de refunfuñar a causa del orinal y ya no lo mira como si le hubiese mordido. Por la tarde vienen Tae y Tsubame, quien le trae un ramo de flores. Ha sido un bonito gesto que ha hecho que se emocione. Poco después de irse ellas llega Hiroshi. Todos sienten un gran cariño por Kenshin. El es también parte de sus vidas.

Según avanza la tarde sus mejillas enrojecen y sus ojos se vuelven llorosos de nuevo. Pongo una mano sobre su frente.

- Vuelves a tener fiebre – murmuro.

- Será mejor que le dejemos descansar – sugiere entonces Hiroshi mirando a Yahiko y Sanosuke, que asienten conformes.

Se van los tres después de despedirse de Kenshin y desearle que se mejore. Me quedo con él una vez más. Está temblando de frío y cuando pongo un paño de agua fría en su frente se estremece.

- ¿Se te han quitado ya las ganas de andar paseándote por el dojo? – le regaño, aunque no estoy enfadada con él.

Le doy la medicina y le cubro con la colcha hasta los hombros.

- Sé que tienes frío pero no puedo abrigarte mucho o te subirá aún más la fiebre – le digo.

- Kaoru... ¿y si te contagio? – inquiere.

- No me vas a contagiar – contesto – Y si lo haces después me cuidas tú a mí y ya está.

Me mira preocupado.

- No te preocupes – le tranquilizo sonriéndole – Yo estaré bien.

Días después Kenshin se ha restablecido por completo. El color ha vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojeras han desaparecido. La fiebre lo había debilitado pero ha recuperado las fuerzas y ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes de que enfermara.

Esta mañana he salido a dar un paseo con Megumi y estamos sentadas en la hierba a la sombra de los árboles charlando. Le confío mi inquietud por Kenshin pero ella no le da importancia.

- Tengo miedo de que esté pensando en marcharse – confieso.

- No va a irse, quédate tranquila – me dice – No va a apartarse de tu lado, Kaoru.

- Ya lo ha hecho. Se aleja cada vez más.

Rompo a llorar, soltando toda la angustia que llevo dentro desde hace días.

- Es sólo que está hecho un lío. No te atormentes – me consuela Megumi.

Me seco las lágrimas con las mangas del kimono.

- ¡Es que yo le amo! – replico cuando el llanto me deja seguir hablando – Le quiero con toda mi alma pero él se muestra distante. A veces es como si no estuviera ahí, como si yo ya no le importara.

- ¡Pues claro que le importas! – afirma Megumi más segura que nunca – Kaoru, él te ama, ¿o es que no lo ves? Lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

¿Por qué parece tan convencida? Es obvio que Kenshin no siente lo mismo que yo. Me limpio la nariz. Entonces Megumi sigue hablando con voz serena.

- Escucha, Kaoru, Kenshin ya perdió a Tomoe. No le resulta fácil abrir su corazón; supongo que de algún modo tiene miedo de perderte a ti también. Lo que ocurre es que vuestra relación ha sido siempre tan estrecha, has estado siempre tan cerca de él que no eran necesarias las palabras pero ahora ve que tú te distancias de él, que estás con Hiroshi y le duele mucho más de lo que creía. Necesita un poco más de tiempo para reaccionar.

Algo parecido me dijo Hiroshi hace unos días.

- Megumi, Kenshin no me ama. ¿Cuándo vais a entenderlo? – replico cansada de decir siempre lo mismo.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro

- No tenéis remedio – dice – ¡Ninguno de los dos!

Una vez en el dojo procuro que los demás no se den cuenta de que tengo los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado. Mantengo la cabeza gacha y el pelo cayendo de modo que oculte mi rostro. Kenshin viene hacia mí y me pone una mano en el hombro.

- Kaoru, ¿qué te ocurre? – me pregunta.

- Nada – contesto con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Has llorado – dice él entonces.

Le miro enfadada y aparto su mano de mi hombro más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¡Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?! – le suelto – ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Le doy la espalda y me voy, dejándole plantado. ¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de preguntarme qué me ocurre? ¡Qué me va a ocurrir! Pero, claro, él no lo sabe. Sólo se preocupaba por mí. Y yo le grito y le hablo de mala manera. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan bruta?

No hablamos durante la comida. Sólo Sanosuke pregunta qué pasa recibiendo como respuesta miradas ceñudas. Yahiko nos mira extrañado, Sanosuke come en silencio y Kenshin parece disgustado. Y yo me siento fatal porque no tenía derecho a tratarle así.

Estoy limpiando la cocina cuando Hiroshi entra. Está pálido y parece realmente asustado. La delantera de su kimono está arrugada.

- ¡Hiroshi! ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Kenshin. Se... se ha vuelto loco – farfulla – Me ha dicho que me matará.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Kenshin te ha dicho eso? No, imposible – digo.

No puedo creer que sea cierto. ¿Kenshin amenazando a Hiroshi? Pero Hiroshi no tiene pinta de estar bromeando.

- ¡Te digo que me ha golpeado contra la pared y me ha amenazado con matarme si te hago daño! – afirma Hiroshi.

- Kenshin no mataría a nadie. Quédate tranquilo – le digo, sin entender por qué Kenshin ha hecho una cosa así.

- ¿Tranquilo? ¿El hitokiri Battosai amenaza con matarme y me dices que me quede tranquilo?

- Ya no es el hitokiri Battosai – replico con calma – Eso quedó atrás. No entiendo por que te ha dicho eso pero seguro que tiene una explicación. No te preocupes.

Poco a poco Hiroshi se va sosegando y nos marchamos del dojo.

Nos sentamos en la ribera del río. Hiroshi ya parece haber olvidado el incidente pero yo no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué Kenshin ha hecho algo semejante? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? ¡Con lo pacífico que es! No me lo explico. De pronto Hiroshi comienza a reírse de buena gana. ¿Se han vuelto todos locos? Primero Kenshin pierde los estribos y ahora Hiroshi comienza a reír sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? – le pregunto.

- No le des más vueltas – me contesta risueño – Está celoso; eso es todo.

- ¿Celoso? – murmuro extrañada.

Si ya me resulta difícil creer que Kenshin haya agredido a Hiroshi a saber por qué razón que esté celoso ya es del todo inverosímil.

- Sí. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre – dice Hiroshi.

- Puede ser un malentendido – refuto – No sé por qué piensa que me has hecho daño. Es probable que lo único que quiera sea protegerme. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ha reaccionado así.

- Tal vez tengas razón y quisiera protegerte. Pero si ha reaccionado de esa manera es porque no puede soportar que nadie te haga daño.

- No puede soportar que hagan daño a nadie – replico.

Hiroshi me mira durante un instante y suspira.

- También me ha dicho que si no te hago feliz me las veré con él – me dice – Ese hombre te ama, Kaoru. Te ama hasta el punto de apartarse de ti para que tú seas dichosa aunque no sea con él. Si nunca te ha demostrado nada es normal que pienses que no siente por ti otra cosa que no sea el cariño de un amigo pero te equivocas.

Cuando regreso al dojo el sol está declinando. Veo a Kenshin recogiendo la ropa y me dirijo hacia él para que me diga qué es lo que ha ocurrido entre él y Hiroshi. Su conducta es inadmisible.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¿Qué diablos le has dicho a Hiroshi? – le pregunto.

- Ya sabes lo que le he dicho – contesta mirándome con ceño y un destello de furia en sus ojos – No me digas que no te lo ha contado.

- ¡Quiero que me lo digas tú! ¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así! Quiero oír tu versión.

- ¡Le he dicho que si vuelve a hacerte daño le mataré!

- ¡¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que Hiroshi me ha hecho daño, eh?! ¡¿Cómo has podido amenazarle?!

- ¡Te vi llorar esta mañana cuando estabas con Megumi! ¡Decías que Hiroshi actuaba como si no le importaras y...!

- ¡¿Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación?! – le interrumpo.

¡No puede ser! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Ha oído todo lo que hemos dicho? Estoy a punto de sucumbir al pánico cuando me doy cuenta de que cree que hablábamos de Hiroshi. Sea lo que sea lo que ha oído lo ha malinterpretado.

- ¡No! Pasaba cerca y lo he oído por casualidad – replica indignado – No estaba escuchando.

Clavo mi mirada en él. Estoy furiosa conmigo misma por sentirme tan asustada pensando que ha estado cerca de saber la verdad. Estoy furiosa con él porque le quiero y me hace sentir débil cuando estoy a su lado. Así que alzo de nuevo mis defensas para que no se de cuenta de que mi corazón late más fuerte, que mis piernas tiemblan.

- ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! – le recrimino – ¡Hiroshi es el hombre que amo y tú no eres nadie, ¿me oyes?! ¡Nunca... jamás vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman!

Kenshin baja la cabeza. Su pelo cae sobre su rostro y no puedo ver sus ojos.

- Lo siento – murmura con un hilo de voz.

Comienzo a alejarme de él pero a los pocos pasos me giro para mirarle. Sigue con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan injusta con él? ¿Cómo he podido decirle algo tan cruel? ¿Cómo he podido hacerle daño cuando le amo más que a mi propia vida?

- ¡Kenshin!

Corro hacia él y me echo en sus brazos, llorando.

- Perdóname – le ruego apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – No sentía realmente lo que te he dicho. No quería herirte, Kenshin. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname.

- Kaoru...

- Eres amigo mío y me importas, Kenshin, me importas mucho. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Lo lamento tanto...

Kenshin acaricia mi cabeza. Su mano acaricia mi pelo con suavidad.

- No llores, Kaoru – me dice con voz dulce – Soy yo el que lo siente. No debí entrometerme en algo que sólo os concierne a Hiroshi y a ti. Perdóname; no volverá a ocurrir.

- No entiendo por qué hiciste una cosa así. No es propio de ti – digo apartándome un poco de él para mirarle.

- Te vi llorando por él y me indignó que te hiciera sufrir. Me dejé llevar... Sólo quería hacerle ver que...

Se interrumpe un instante, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

- Que debe espabilar y tratarte como te mereces – concluye – Pero la amenaza no iba en serio.

La innecesaria aclaración de que la amenaza no iba en serio me hace sonreír. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de llorar. Me duele tanto lo que le he dicho... Kenshin pone sus manos suavemente en mis mejillas y seca mis lágrimas.

- No quiero verte triste por eso. Hiroshi te quiere, Kaoru – me dice.

- No es eso lo que me entristece – replico – Sino haberte lastimado, Kenshin.

- Ya está olvidado; no pienses más en ello.

Está tan cerca... ¿Y si le digo la verdad? ¿Y si le digo que es a él a quien amo? Aunque no me corresponda al menos lo sabría... Pero, ¿y si después de saberlo se aleja aún más? No podría soportarlo.

- Te ayudaré con la colada – le digo al fin.

Comenzamos a recoger la ropa tendida entre los dos. Vuelvo a sentirle cerca, vuelvo a verle sonreír. Sus ojos vuelven a tener el brillo de siempre, sin que los nuble la tristeza. Quisiera detener el tiempo. Quisiera estar siempre así, con él, verle feliz, ver que me mira como lo ha hecho siempre.

Kenshin ha ido a pescar. De hoy no pasa. Pienso terminar con esta farsa. Pienso decirle que no hay nada más que amistad entre Hiroshi y yo. Le diré que empecé a salir con él pensando que funcionaría pero que no es así y que sólo somos amigos. Aunque no es toda la verdad, aunque no le diga lo que siento por él al menos nuestra relación volverá a ser estrecha, como lo era antes. No puedo soportar su distanciamiento. Prefiero tenerle cerca como un amigo que no tenerle en absoluto.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – me reprocha Megumi cuando le digo lo que pienso hacer – Si haces eso todo volverá a ser como al principio.

- ¡Es que eso es lo que quiero! – replico – Puede que él no me ame pero yo a él sí. Y aunque tenga que amarle en silencio toda la vida quiero estar a su lado. Lo único que estoy haciendo es apartarle de mí cada vez más.

- Y para arreglarlo vas a mentirle. Al menos podrías decirle toda la verdad. Podrías decirle que empezaste a salir con Hiroshi para olvidarle y porque eres tan obtusa y estás tan ciega que querías demostrarnos a todos que él no te quiere. Y ya de paso podrías decirle que le amas.

- No puedo hacer eso. Nuestra amistad podría resentirse si él lo sabe. No quiero que eso ocurra.

Megumi suspira.

- Haz lo que quieras – me dice – Pero te aseguro que te estás equivocando. Pronto te darás cuenta de que él te quiere y que el muro que ha alzado a su alrededor para ocultarlo se está desmoronando.

Megumi me ha hecho reflexionar. ¿Y si tuvieran razón y la que se equivoca soy yo? ¿Y si fuera cierto que Kenshin me quiere? Si fuera verdad... No me atrevo a pensar que pueda ser así. Pero quizá sea mejor que sea sincera con él. Sé que su noble corazón no le permitirá herir mis sentimientos. Le diré la verdad. Le contaré el por qué de toda esta farsa. Lo entenderá. Aunque no me corresponda lo entenderá. Seguro que podemos volver a ser amigos como antes y más adelante nos reiremos de todo esto.

Esta noche cenamos todos juntos. Kenshin ha traído media docena de deliciosos peces y un montón de moras. Acompañado de arroz y algo de verdura la cena está estupenda. Además la regamos con un buen sake. Charlamos animadamente. Para mi alivio Kenshin no parece tan sombrío como estos días atrás, de lo cual me alegro enormemente. Al verle así me siento de mejor humor.

Después de cenar Hiroshi dice que él y yo tenemos una buena noticia que dar. Me pregunto de qué estará hablando. No sé nada de ninguna noticia. Pero parece que estoy a punto de enterarme. Puede que sea alguna broma de las suyas.

- Vamos a casarnos – anuncia Hiroshi.

Se me hiela la sangre en las venas y soy incapaz de decir nada. Hiroshi sigue hablando pero yo no le oigo. Kenshin ha bajado la mirada y está pálido. Quiero ir hacia él y preguntarle qué le pasa pero de pronto todos me rodean y me colman de felicitaciones. Me dan ganas de gritar que no voy a casarme pero tampoco quiero humillar a Hiroshi. ¿Qué debo hacer? Kenshin... ¿por qué esa reacción? Entonces le veo frente a mí sonriéndome pero con sus preciosos ojos colmados de tristeza. Me felicita. Me dice que se alegra por nosotros y después brinda con los demás.

Momentos después nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante. Me mira como aquella noche en que se marchó a Kyoto y me dijo adiós. ¿Se va? ¿Ha decidido marcharse al creer que me caso y por eso está tan apenado? Esa mirada... El corazón me da un vuelco. Hay tanto amor en esa mirada... Entonces veo un destello en sus ojos y Kenshin baja la cabeza. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Era un brillo de lágrimas lo que acabo de ver?

Kenshin ha desaparecido y Yahiko dice que ha salido a por agua. Ahora que no está aprovecho para encararme con Hiroshi.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le recrimino – ¿Cómo has podido?

- Es culpa mía – interviene Megumi – Creí que Kenshin reaccionaría al saber que te casas.

- ¡Claro que ha reaccionado! – replico furiosa – ¡Este es su hogar! ¡Y ahora que cree que me caso pensará que ya no hay lugar para él y se irá! ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya ha sufrido bastante en la vida y no voy a ser yo la que le cause más dolor! ¡Ya basta!

- Lo siento – se disculpa Megumi – Se nos ha ido la mano.

- Yo también lo siento – murmura Hiroshi.

- Sé que vuestra intención es buena pero ya es suficiente – les digo ablandándome – No permitiré que se vaya.

Hiroshi y Megumi se disponen a irse. Sanosuke dice que él también se va y yo voy a acompañarlos mientras Yahiko recoge. Una vez fuera Megumi nos pide que la esperemos un momento y se dirige hacia el pozo, donde Kenshin está sacando agua. Regresa poco después con aspecto abatido.

- Lo último que quería era hacerle sufrir, Kaoru – me dice – Sólo pretendía que reaccionara y tú vieras de una vez hasta qué punto te quiere.

- Kaoru, yo... entiendo que estés enfadada pero sólo queríamos ayudar – añade Hiroshi.

- Lo sé – murmuro – También yo tengo parte de culpa. Estaba tan segura de que no me quería que quise demostraros lo equivocados que estabais.

- Dile que le amas, Kaoru – me aconseja Hiroshi – Díselo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Hablaré con él. Tengo que saber qué le pasa. Y después le diré lo que siento.

Cuando vuelvo al dojo le pregunto a Yahiko por él.

- Se ha ido a dormir – me contesta – Parecía muy cansado.

Por un momento pienso en ir a su habitación pero tal vez quiere estar solo. Yahiko se va a acostar poco después y yo me quedo levantada toda la noche, temiendo que Kenshin decida irse de madrugada sin decir nada y que mañana al levantarme él ya no esté. No voy a dejar que se vaya. Lamento tanto haberme prestado a algo tan estúpido... Pensé que no tenía importancia y no me di cuenta de que así lo único que iba a conseguir es que se alejara de mí. Yo, que quería demostrar lo equivocados que estaban... y encima ahora ni de eso estoy segura. No puedo dejar de pensar en su mirada...

Al final Kenshin no se ha marchado pero lleva evitándome todo el día. Por la tarde me acerco a él. Tengo que saber qué le pasa. Si está así porque le resulta duro marcharse le diré que quiero que se quede... que le necesito. Que le quiero. Entonces entenderá por qué he hecho algo tan estúpido.

- Kenshin... ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir esquivándome? – le pregunto.

- No te estoy esquivando – me contesta lacónico.

- Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes – replico – ¿Qué te está pasando, Kenshin? No entiendo tu actitud. Estás ausente... y te siento tan triste, tan melancólico... Te alejas de mí cada vez más... y yo no sé qué hacer. Dime qué te ocurre.

- Nada, Kaoru, estoy bien – murmura.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que te pasa? Has sido siempre tan sincero conmigo... Y ahora me mientes y me das excusas, me dices que estás bien cuando veo que no es así.

- Kaoru, yo...

- Dime la verdad, Kenshin. Dime qué te pasa.

Me mira y parece querer decirme algo pero duda en hacerlo. Es como si luchara consigo mismo, como si temiera que decirme lo que le ocurre fuera a herirme.

- Kenshin, aunque me duela... Necesito saber qué te está pasando – insisto.

- Por favor, Kaoru, no me preguntes – me dice.

- ¿No ves que no soporto verte así? Kenshin, por favor, ¿qué te está haciendo tanto daño?

Parece rendido. Sea lo que sea ya no puede más.

- Yo... Yo te quiero – declara – Perdóname, Kaoru. Sé que no debí poner mis ojos en ti, sé que no debo amarte pero es más fuerte que yo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Me está diciendo que me quiere! No está pensando en marcharse. Es cierto que me quiere. La mirada de anoche... El amor que había en esa mirada... No me atrevía a creerlo pero... acaba de decirlo. ¡Kenshin me quiere! Me siento tan feliz...

- Kenshin... – murmuro.

- Siento no haber sido sincero contigo – sigue diciendo él – He intentado dejar de quererte... pero no puedo. Nunca te dije nada porque tú no sientes lo mismo y no... no quería perder tu amistad. Preferí callar y amarte en silencio. Y ahora que estás con Hiroshi, que vas a casarte... yo... Me duele, Kaoru. Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Perdóname.

¿Que le perdone? ¿Que yo no siento lo mismo? Pues es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que le quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Acaricio su mejilla. Acaricio la cicatriz en forma de cruz que desfigura su hermoso rostro. El parece confundido, como si esperara algún reproche en lugar de una caricia.

- El mejor espadachín de todo Japón puede anticipar los movimientos de su enemigo y sin embargo no puede ver en mis ojos cuánto le quiero – le digo – Su amor es tan grande que está dispuesto a renunciar y ocultar lo que siente para no herirme, aunque él sufra. Es tan humilde que está convencido de que yo no siento lo mismo por él cuando lo cierto es que le amo como jamás he amado a nadie.

Sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Parece tan confuso, tan desconcertado... Me mira como si no creyera lo que está oyendo.

- Kaoru... – murmura.

- El día en que me viste llorar cuando estaba con Megumi... no era por Hiroshi como pensaste. Era por ti. Porque yo te quiero y tú te mostrabas distante – le aclaro.

- Yo... Creí que llorabas por él. Me enfurecí pensando que te había disgustado y le agredí – dice con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Si te tranquiliza te diré que, pasado el susto, no se lo tomó como una ofensa – le aseguro – Por cierto... hay algo más que debes saber: no voy a casarme con Hiroshi. Todo ha sido una farsa. No quería llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Cómo? – inquiere.

- Cuando Hiroshi me pidió que saliera con él le dije que sí con intención de olvidarte. Pero sólo iba a engañarme a mí misma, así que días después le dije la verdad – le explico – Le dije que era a ti a quien amaba. Al principio se sorprendió pero se lo tomó bien y me dijo que si tú no te decidías a declararte habría que darte un empujoncito. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero a los demás les pareció una buena idea... y como pensaba que no me querías me dije que tampoco tenía importancia tontear un poco con Hiroshi y demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban. Y entonces vi que tu actitud cambiaba, que te apartabas de mí.

- Me dolía ver que te alejabas y no podía retenerte... que yo poco a poco dejaba de formar parte de tu vida – confiesa.

- No sabía lo que te pasaba. Llegué a pensar que estabas pensando en marcharte del dojo y que comenzabas a distanciarte para que cuando llegara el momento de partir no fuese tan duro. No podía soportar la idea de que te marcharas otra vez. Sin embargo todos decían que no se trataba de eso... Megumi decía que algo te bloqueaba y que por eso no demostrabas lo que sentías... y pensaron en lo de la boda a mis espaldas. No sabía nada, Kenshin, créeme... Y anoche, cuando tu mirada se cruzó con la mía vi en tus ojos lo que no decías. Y aun así... no me atrevía a pensar que era porque me amabas.

- Te he amado siempre, Kaoru.

Lo abrazo. El me rodea con sus brazos y me estrecha suavemente contra él. He deseado tantas veces estar así... Un momento después me aparto un poco de él para poder mirarle.

- Nunca quise causarte este dolor, Kenshin. Perdóname – le digo.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

- Te quiero... Te quiero, Kenshin...

El acaricia mi rostro. Hay tanto cariño en sus ojos... Está tan cerca... Sus labios rozan tímidamente los míos y un instante después nos besamos. Siento que no puede haber una caricia más dulce. Nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa.

Un rato después nos vamos a dar un paseo por la ribera del río. Vamos conversando por el camino; tenemos un montón de cosas que decirnos... Hablamos de dudas que albergábamos en nuestros corazones, de sentimientos escondidos, de temores... Kenshin entiende por qué he hecho algo tan estúpido como fingir un noviazgo con Hiroshi y yo entiendo por qué él callaba. Los dos teníamos el convencimiento de que el otro no correspondía a nuestro amor. Hemos sido un par de necios y admitirlo nos hace reír. Ahora todo es distinto. Al volver al dojo Kenshin me tiende su mano y yo le doy la mía. Y así, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, regresamos a casa.

Por la noche, cuando nos vamos a dormir intercambiamos un "buenas noches" antes de separarnos pero por algún motivo no nos movemos. Sólo nos miramos sin hablar para después abrazarnos y fundirnos en un beso. Terminamos en el futón de Kenshin, ya que su habitación es la que queda primero. Nuestras ropas quedan desperdigadas por el suelo y nos dejamos llevar. Estoy entre sus brazos. Su boca y sus manos queman mi piel. ¡Qué delicia besarle, acariciarle, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío...! Sentir que es parte de mí... Dejarme llevar por este torrente de sensaciones... Finalmente acabamos extenuados uno en brazos del otro. Me recuesto contra su pecho y él me estrecha contra sí. Acaricia distraídamente mi pelo. Susurramos palabras de amor a la luz de la luna y poco a poco el sueño nos invade. Kenshin... Tan guapo... Tan tierno... Le quiero tanto...

Aún recuerdo el día de nuestra boda como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Días después de haberlo aclarado todo entre nosotros Kenshin me pidió que me casara con él con la humildad que le caracteriza. Me dio un ramo de hermosos lirios blancos que había hecho con sus propias manos y para mí aquel ramo fue un tesoro. Me dijo que sólo podía ofrecerme su vida y su amor porque aquello era todo lo que él tenía. Y yo le miré emocionada y le dije que eso era todo lo que quería. Sólo quería su amor, estar con él para siempre. Le dije que sería un honor para mí ser su esposa y lo abracé.

La ceremonia que nos unió en matrimonio fue sencilla. Estuvimos rodeados de todos nuestros amigos. Kenshin estaba tan apuesto... Sus ojos resplandecían al mirarme y sonreía... Sonreía feliz. Y quise que fuera siempre así. Me dije que yo le ayudaría a llevar la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros, que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para darle la dicha que él más que nadie merecía. Su cálida mano tomó la mía y poco después nos convertíamos en marido y mujer. El me estrechó entre sus brazos y nos besamos mientras nuestros invitados alborotaban celebrándolo. Estaba en brazos de mi marido rozada por un tierno beso y supe que no había una mujer en el mundo más dichosa que yo.

Fruto de aquel amor nacieron tres hijos. Kenji, el mayor, es el que más se parece a Kenshin, tanto físicamente como en su carácter. El segundo, Yoshi, se parece más a mí y nuestra hija pequeña, Shizuka, es una mezcla de los dos. Tiene el pelo de Kenshin y sus ojos pero los rasgos de su rostro son idénticos a los míos. Tiene el carácter noble de su padre y el mal genio de su madre.

Recordaré siempre la expresión embelesada de Kenshin cuando tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a cada uno de sus tres hijos.

Hoy vamos a ir todos juntos a comer en familia al aire libre. Kenji y Yoshi han venido con sus respectivas mujeres e hijos. Viven en Tokio y pasan mucho tiempo en casa, de modo que es imposible echarlos de menos. Shizuka y su esposo se quedaron a vivir con nosotros cuando se casaron.

Por ahí viene Ryuichi, nuestro nieto más pequeño, con Kenshin. Le trae de la mano y parlotea feliz. Cuando llegan a nuestra altura me acerco a Kenshin y le cojo del brazo. Ya los dos somos ancianos pero yo sigo viendo en mi marido al hombre del que me enamoré, al hombre lleno de bondad y de mirada noble. Mi amor por él sigue siendo el mismo.

Cuando volvemos al dojo Kenshin y yo nos sentamos fuera para ver la puesta de sol mientras los más jóvenes ponen la cena. Le tomo la mano y él me la estrecha y nos quedamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta que Yoshi sale a decirnos que la cena está lista.

Poco después de cenar Kenshin y yo nos vamos a acostar. Es un poco tarde y Kenshin parece cansado. Mañana estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, ya que nuestros hijos mayores se quedan en el dojo a dormir esta noche.

Una vez en el futón acaricio la mejilla de Kenshin. Su cicatriz, aunque sigue estando ahí, ya casi no se le nota. El me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa.

- Te quiero, Kaoru – me dice.

- Y yo a ti – le contesto recostándome contra él.

Acaricia mi pelo. Yo me siento amada y protegida envuelta en su abrazo, como siempre me he sentido. Poco a poco Kenshin se va quedando dormido. Me he quedado viéndole dormir tantas veces... Contemplándole en su sueño, viendo su rostro sereno y sintiendo su respiración suave y acompasada. Se ha quedado dormido y yo me quedo muy quieta para no despertarle.

Los rayos del sol se filtran en la habitación y me despierto. Kenshin sigue dormido a mi lado. Tiene una expresión dulce, sosegada. Me resulta extraño que no se haya despertado ya porque siempre se despierta muy temprano pero ayer estaba cansado, así que tal vez necesite dormir más. De pronto tengo la impresión de que algo no va bien. No siento su respiración. Por suave que sea siempre la he sentido. Y su pecho... Su pecho no sube y baja al respirar. Me siento en el futón de golpe y me inclino sobre él.

- Kenshin...

Lo sacudo un poco para despertarle pero él no se mueve.

- Kenshin...

Lo sacudo más fuerte pero no consigo despertarle.

- ¡Kenshin! – lo llamo angustiada – ¡Kenshin, despierta! ¡Despierta! Kenshin, por favor, abre los ojos. ¡¡Kenshin, despierta!! ¡¡Kenshin!!

Entonces soy consciente de que no despertará nunca. Ya no volveré a verme reflejada en sus ojos. No volveré a ver su sonrisa ni a oír su voz. Ya nunca más me estrechará entre sus brazos. Me abrazo a él y me abandono al llanto. Kenshin... ¿qué haré ahora que te has ido? ¿Qué haré sin ti, amor mío?


End file.
